Otra Oportunidad
by Norash
Summary: PokéSpe. Bueno, yo te gusto y tú me gustas, estoy solo y tú también, así que, ¿Qué tan buena te parece la idea de darle otra oportunidad a una relación compuesta por un serio e intelectual presidente estudiantil y una ruidosa pero muy inteligente líder del club de Oceanografía.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pokémon Special no son de mi propiedad, sólo los he utilizado para satisfacer mi necesidad de hacer un escrito sobre ellos, because…. YOLO, AMO ESTOS PERSONAJES.

 **Pareja:** Green x Blue/ Oldrivalshipping.

Ligera mención de Mangaquestshipping, Specialshipping and why not Mangapokeshipping.

 **Advertencia:** Vale advertir que puede contener miles de errores ortográficos, me disculpo de antemano, soy humana y tras del hecho se me da por terminarlo a media noche jeje. Si no les gusta la pareja, por favor no lean. Universo Alterno con la existencia de Pokémon (?)

 **Otra Oportunidad.**

Green no era el tipo de muchacho que disfrutará de tener que lidiar con chicas como Blue, ruidosas e infantiles, a él le gustaban del tipo responsables y serias -como Crystal, por ejemplo- o al menos eso quería pensar él, pues el hecho de que cada vez se le hiciera más difícil negarse a lo que la castaña le solicitará, le resultaba bastante molesto.

─Blue, ya dije que no y es mi última palabra.─ volvió a negar el castaño por décima vez en el día. Desde que había ingresado al instituto, Blue lo había estado persiguiendo constantemente con tal de que aceptará la petición del Club de Oceanografía, del cual la hermosa muchacha era líder, los ojos azules de ella se achiquitaron mientras fruncía más su entrecejo. El castaño ni se inmutó por su acción mientras guardaba sus libros de Biología Marina en su casillero.

─Que hipócrita de tu parte estudiar Biología Marina y no preocuparte por los fondos de un club que se preocupe por algo tan relacionado con aquella asignatura.─ recalcó la castaña con enojo, a veces la paciencia de Green era demasiado grande, otras veces no tanto, por eso para ahorrarse cualquier tipo de discusión con su "compañera", cerró su casillero y se dirigió a la cafetería. Ella no tardó en seguirle.─ Como presidente estudiantil deberías escuchar más las peticiones de los estudiantes.

─ ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan sumamente ruidosa? Ya te di mi respuesta.─ vociferó sin ganas, ya cansado de esta repetitiva situación.─ En el nombre de Arceus, ¿cómo puede soportarte tu novio?

Pero tan pronto como lo dijo, se arrepintió, inconscientemente le dio una razón a Blue para poder molestarlo. Una pícara y coqueta sonrisa se formó en los labios rosados de su acompañante: ─Por favor, apuesto a que desearías estar en el lugar de Lance.

─Ni de chiste. Eres la persona más irritante y…

─… ¿hermosa que has conocido? Eso ya lo sabía jojojo.

─ ¡Ruidosa! Eso es lo que quería decir.─ dijo el castaño, serio. Odiaba las comparaciones, y más aún si era esa chica ruidosa la que las hacía. Es decir, ¿qué tenía Lance que él no tuviera? Ah, sí, era un universitario destacado por tener altos conocimientos acerca de la mitología antigua, pero quítenlo eso ¿y qué queda? Un pelirrojo idiota que sólo utilizaba su buena apariencia para lucirse. Por más ruidosa que pudiera ser Blue, ella se merecía a alguien mejor.

─Como sea, no estamos hablando de mí, o de tus notorios celos hacía Lance… ¡Estamos hablando de la terrible injusticia que estas cometiendo con millones de Squirtles, Wartortles y Blastoises sin hogar!

─Mira, si tanto quieres recoger los fondos para el Club de Oceanografía, ve y habla con el director Oak.

─ ¿Y crees que no había pensado en eso antes? Oak me dijo que necesito la autorización de nuestro querido presidente estudiantil.

─Bien.

─ ¿Bien qué?

─Pásame la solicitud antes de que me arrepienta.─ dijo, deteniendo su paso en la entrada de la cafetería, donde sus compañeros del Concejo Estudiantil y su mejor amigo, Red, lo estaban esperando en la mesa central, Blue rápidamente sacó el papel y le ofreció a Green el bolígrafo, apuntando en el espacio en blanco para firmar.

─Gracias Green.─ se apresuró la castaña en guardar la solicitud y entrar a la cafetería con su andar de diva, hacía la mesa en la que se encontraban Yellow, Crystal, Gold y Silver, el de ojos verdes suspiró resignado al darse cuenta de que nuevamente, había accedido a los caprichos de su compañera. Sin muchos ánimos caminó hacía donde los seis miembros del Concejo Estudiantil se encontraban.

─Lamento la tardanza.─ se disculpó mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su mejor amigo, como presidente, siempre exigía puntualidad a la hora de tener una reunión de carácter importante, aunque en estos momentos sólo hablábamos del almuerzo, no era tan importante.

─El señor puntualidad llegando tarde.─ comento una pelinegra sarcástica, todos en la mesa le dedicaron una mirada de reproche a su amargada compañera.─ Aunque claro, seguramente si yo fuera un muchacho hormonal desesperado también andaría detrás de la ofrecida de Bl…

─Ya basta, Sabrina, no pienso permitir que hables así de una de mis mejores amigas.─ atacó Red, mirando con enfado a la vicepresidenta del Concejo, el ambiente se puso tenso entre el grupo, algunos -por no decir que todos.- detestaban demasiado la actitud fría, grosera y lejana de la pelinegra, es decir, Green podría ser poco expresivo, frío y calculador, pero Sabrina ya abusaba de sus límites.─ Además, si vas a decir algo, al menos asegúrate de que sea verdad.

─ ¿Cómo sabes tú que ella no es…?

─Porque la conozco más de lo que tú lo haces.─ respondió con sinceridad, Misty, Brock y Erika sonrieron ante las palabras del azabache, Red tenía un corazón muy noble, a veces demasiado ingenuo, pero eso era algo que lo caracterizaba a él, por eso todos en el instituto amaban a Red. Su forma de ser lo hacía ver como el típico popular bueno de una película, no el egocéntrico que terminaba mal, sino él que se quedaba con la chica buena y cero popular. Malditos clichés.

─ ¿En verdad aceptó?─ escuchó Green a su espalda la voz de Crystal, quien al parecer se había enterado de su muestra de debilidad.

─Sí, te dije que lo convencería.

─A eso le llamo ser persistente, Blue.─ sonrió con orgullo la muchacha de coletas.

─ ¿En serio? Yo le llamo ser una completa acosado…─ pero antes de terminar arruinándolo todo, como siempre, Gold fue interrumpido por un codazo de parte de Silver.─ ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

─Guarda silencio.─ le ordenó su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo dejó de mirar al azabache a manera de reproche, este le sacó la lengua mientras no lo miraba, Crystal simplemente negó con la cabeza.─ Continua, Blue.

─Como sea, el caso es que ahora podremos organizar la fiesta de beneficencia para la recolección de fondos a nuestro Club, todo sea para ayudar a los pobres Squirtles…

─No te olvides de los Lapras que están en vía de extinción.─ le recordó Yellow a su entusiasta amiga, Red sonrío involuntariamente al escuchar la voz de la rubia, provocando una cara de pocos amigos en Misty, que sólo Erika pudo notar.

─ ¡Es cierto! Por eso, entre más rápido este todo organizado, mejor, Crys quiero que tú con Go…─ la peliazul negó repetidas veces sin que el ojiámbar se diera cuenta. Blue captó rápidamente la indirecta.─ Es decir, con Silver, se encarguen de los preparativos para la fiesta.

─ ¿Y por qué ellos dos?

─No sé, pregúntale a tu conciencia de pervertido inmaduro.─ Silver y Crystal se rieron por la respuesta dada por la castaña, Gold se puso a hacer pucheros como niño pequeño.─ Tú con Yellow se encargaran de la recolección de firmas.

─Aburrido.─ dijo el azabache mientras daba otro mordisco a su hamburguesa, Blue continuó hablando sobre las preparaciones para la fiesta hasta que la presencia de un universitario, pelirrojo y egocéntrico se paró en medio de las mesas donde estaban Blue y sus amigos y Green junto al Concejo.

─ ¡Lance! Que alegría poder verte.─ la castaña se lanzó efusivamente hacía los brazos de su novio, el cual dio una sonrisa torcida ante el abrazo, Blue y Lance eran esa pareja de populares, que simplemente estaban por eso mismo, por su popularidad, o al menos esa era la única razón que el pelirrojo tenía para estar con ella, si quería mantener su racha de popularidad debía de estar con alguien igual de popular a él, y para ser honestos, Blue era la chica más hermosa, inteligente y carismática de todo el instituto.─ ¿Adivina qué?

─No sé, dímelo.─ respondió seco, rodeando a la muchacha entre sus brazos.

─Conseguí la autorización para realizar la fiesta de beneficencia del Club de Oceanografía.

─Genial.

─Si, necesitaré de tu ayuda para…─ empezó a hablar la castaña, pero tan rápido como inicio, la terminó interrumpiendo su ya no tan querido novio.

─Ah, lo siento, Blue, verás tengo mucho trabajo, sólo pase para saludar y ver como estaba la novia perfecta. ─ ese término hizo que la sangre de Blue se helará de la rabia que mantenía por dentro, de las pocas veces que veía a su novio, este sólo iba para presumirle a todo el que estuviera cerca, de que ella era su novia, aquello le hacía pensar de que Lance la veía simplemente como un premio. Al principio Blue sentía que su relación con Lance podía ser algo serio, no que solamente estaba con él para olvidar los sentimientos que aún tiene hacía el orgulloso de Green Oak. Pero al parecer se equivocó.

─De acuerdo.─ contesto sin ganas. El pelirrojo intentó darle un beso a su novia, pero esta se lo impidió.

─ ¿No hay un beso?

─Te lo daré en la fiesta ¿Irás verdad?─ pregunto con suma inocencia, como si no supiera que Lance siempre asistía a cualquier evento en el cual pudiera presumir de su popularidad.

─Ah, seguro, allí estaré.

─Eso espero.─ dijo Blue, para luego darle un empujón a Lance seguido de una sonrisa juguetona, gesto que usaba para disimular su enojo, y que, a la vista de los demás, parecía que estuviera muy contenta.

.

Hora de educación física

Entre las pocas clases en las que Green tenía que verle la cara a Blue, esta era una de ellas, la castaña se encontraba charlando con Red amenamente sobre temas muy triviales, cuando sentía la presencia de la muchacha de ojos azules, su mente no paraba de decirle todos los defectos de Blue -que en sí, eran muy mínimos.- mientras su corazón se encargaba de recordarle que aún seguía tontamente enamorado de ella.

Y si, para él era una completa tontería seguir teniendo sentimientos por ella, porque ahora ella estaba con alguien más, quizás le dolía que ese alguien no la valorará, aunque tampoco podía quejarse, si en cierto modo, él tampoco le había dado la importancia que se merecía.

Green Oak era un idiota.

─ Dejando lado el hecho de que Pika ha mejorado sus ataques, ¿Asistirán a la fiesta de beneficencia, verdad?─ pregunto la ruidosa muchacha que invadía sus pensamientos, Red asintió con una sonrisa, Blue agradecía mentalmente eso, pero esperaba la respuesta del castaño que estaba al otro lado del azabache.

Red al notar la mirada expectante de Blue sobre su mejor amigo, le propino un buen codazo a este para que respondiera: ─Seguro.

─Genial, no me gustaría que el presidente estudiantil no hiciera acto de presencia en el evento.─ comentó ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

─Ruidosa, realmente ruidosa.

─Oye, Red, ¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de invitar a alguien?─ continúo hablando la castaña de ojos azules, ahora con la intención de incomodar a cierto azabache de ojos rojos, aunque Red fuera un lento para los temas del amor, su mejor amigo no lo era, Green conocía de ante mano que aquella pregunta incluía a una pequeña rubia de ojos claros.

Yellow.

─No lo sé, ¿a quién podría invitar luego?─ Green y Blue rodaron los ojos ante la pregunta. ¿En verdad Red era tan despistado? Esperaban que no, o sino ya estarían lamentándose por su querida amiga.

─Claramente a una chica, Red, no vas a invitar a Pikachu a la fiesta.─ le recalcó el castaño a modo de regaño sarcástico.

─Como a Yellow.─ introdujo la castaña con picardía.

─ ¿Y-Yellow?

─ ¡Por supuesto! Ella aceptaría con gusto tu invitación, si es que te atreves a invitarla.

Red pensó por un momento en la idea de Blue, un momento que pasó de ser segundos a minutos, mientras que en la cabeza del azabache sólo pasaban las posibles reacciones de su amiga, la castaña dirigió su mirada hacía Misty, quien miraba entre curiosa y confundida en dirección a donde se encontraban ellos, Green en cambio, dejó que su amigo se quedara con su indeciso debate mental ahí en las gradas y se dirigió a ayudar al Entrenador Chuck

.

De camino a su casa, Green pasó por la biblioteca para reclamar unos libros que su abuelo, el director Oak, le había pedido, cuando la bibliotecaria Lorelei estaba registrando los libros en los archivos de su computadora, el castaño escuchó la voz de Lance y Bruno cerca de ahí, con sumo cuidado de no ser visto, se ocultó detrás de uno de los estantes mientras la mujer de gafas no le observaba. El pelirrojo y el moreno tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, para estar en una biblioteca, esos dos no conocían el significado de la palabra "Silencio".

─ ¿Así que estás considerando terminar tu relación con esa hermosura?─ preguntó Bruno a su compañero, Green apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras una mueca se formaba en su rostro, la idea de que Lance terminará con Blue no era tan mala para él, si es que se atrevía a intentar una relación con ella de nuevo, pero igualmente… ¿Cómo ese idiota podía pensar en la idea de dejar a alguien como Blue? Estaba dispuesto a decirle a ese pelirrojo engreído un argumento bastante sólido del porque él no merecía ser novio de una chica como lo era su ruidosa amiga -y exnovia.- pero se contuvo, él no iba a dañar su imagen por algo como eso, y menos si aún no tenía las pruebas suficientes.

─Te dije que lo estoy considerando, terminar con Blue sería tener que buscar a otra chica que pueda reemplazar su lugar, y créeme que no es fácil.─ Por supuesto que no es fácil, pelirrojo con cerebro más diminuto que el de un Rattata, Blue no podría ser reemplazada por cualquier chica, no existían chicas como ella que tuvieran un coeficiente intelectual alto, bonitas, agradables a la vista, divertidas, fuertes y decididas… y de nuevo el corazón de Green llevaba a su mente a divagar en viejos recuerdos con su exnovia.

─Como sea, vámonos de aquí, el olor a biblioteca me marea.─ y con ello, dieron terminada su "para nada silenciosa" charla en la biblioteca, Green, luego de que su corazón dejará de pensar en cosas estúpidas y cursis que no eran su estilo, decidió irse y dar por olvidado lo que escucho decir a ese par, pero lastimosamente su ida se vio interrumpida por la aparición de Red.

─No creí que Lance fuera tan…

─ ¿Idiota?

─Iba a decir malvado, pero sí, tu definición igual funciona.─ dijo Red siguiendo a Green hasta donde se encontraba la bibliotecaria, Lorelei, con los libros que el castaño había dejado allí, ya empacados en una bolsa, el muchacho de ojos verdes tomó la bolsa y salió del lugar siendo seguido por su mejor amigo. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que el azabache no aguantó más.─ ¿Y bien?

─ ¿Bien qué?

─ ¿No crees que Blue debería saber lo que le escuchamos decir a Lance?─ Green detuvo su paso en frente del Coffee Break, café internet en el cual varios de sus compañeros en el instituto venían para disfrutar su tiempo libre y donde casualmente trabajaban ciertas enamoradas del azabache de ojos rojos, el castaño pensó con cuidado respecto a las palabras de su amigo, sí, él había pensado en decirle a su ruidosa amiga acerca de las estupideces que decía su novio a escondidas de ella, pero se arrepintió en el momento en que su querido y muy inteligente cerebro le reprendió sobre aquella idea, es decir, si él iba a casa de Blue a comentarle que Lance la trataba como un objeto para mantener su popularidad, lo más probable era que ella simplemente se burlaría de él y le repetiría que estaba celoso de Lance, así que lo más recomendable era que ella se enterará por sí misma de la verdad.

─Red, no deseo involucrarme en la inestable relación amorosa que Blue mantiene con ese sujeto.─ y seguramente con lo ingenuo que solía ser Red, se tragaría ese cuento sin ningún tipo de peros, lástima que el gran Green Oak había cometido un fatal error a la forma de referirse al pelirrojo.

─ ¿No será que estas celoso?─ Green lo miró como si hubiera dicho algún tipo de idiotez de las que decía a diario, pero para su desgracia Red lo conocía mejor que nadie.─ Vamos Green, sé que aún sientes algo por Blue.

─Te equivocas.─ lo evadió con rapidez entrando en el local de Coffee Break. Red no le perdió el paso y también entró al local, ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa lejos de la atención de cualquier compañero del instituto. Al darse cuenta de que convencer a Green para que fuera a hablar con su mejor amiga, tomaría más tiempo del debido, tomó la iniciativa de pedir algo de comer, buscó entre todo el gentío de adolescentes hasta que se encontró con una cabellera rubia, de baja estatura y que estaba usando el uniforme del local.

─ ¡Hey, Yellow, por aquí!─ un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Yellow al escuchar su nombre por parte de aquella voz que conocía desde que tenía nueve años, con los nervios haciéndole temblar las piernas, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus dos amigos.─ Podrías traernos dos cafés…

─Con dos de azúcar, para Red y con leche para Green.─ anotó Yellow en su libreta.

─ ¿Lo prefieres con leche, Green?─ preguntó su mejor amigo con extrañez, el castaño asintió con seriedad.

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso, Yellow?─ cuestionó, ahora con extrañeza, el muchacho de ojos verdes. Es decir, sabía que Red era demasiado despistado como para no recordar que todas las mañanas que él iba a su casa, el castaño siempre le agregaba media taza de leche a su café mañanero, ¿pero cómo Yellow conocía aquel dato sobre él?

─B-bu-bueno, eh… Blue me… me lo dijo.─ admitió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, sintiéndose una terrible amiga por confesar el pequeño secreto que la castaña le había contado.

─ ¿En serio?─ preguntó, nuevamente sorprendido, el azabache amante de las batallas Pokémon.

─A ella también le encanta con leche.─ agregó con timidez la pequeña sanadora.

─Sí, es su favorito junto con unas tostadas y huevos revueltos.─ confesó Green, obteniendo un par de miradas curiosas por parte de sus dos amigos, antes de que Red pudiera volver a insistirle a su mejor amigo acerca del asunto anterior, el sonido de un móvil interrumpió aquella inusual conversación. Era el móvil de Yellow.

─ ¿Hola? Ah, eres tú, Blue.─ un par de segundos en silencio.─ ¿qué necesitas ayuda para qué?─ de nuevo silencio.─ Ah, lo siento Blue pero estoy ocupada, hoy tengo turno hasta las ocho.─ quejas y gritos ruidosos por parte de la otra línea.─ ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Crys?─ nuevamente gritos por parte de su amiga ruidosa.─ ¿En una especia de cita con Gold?─ Green y Red voltearon a verse ante aquella noticia.─ ¿Y Silver? Oh, sé que él no es una chica, Blue, pero es como tu hermano y estoy seguro que puede ayudarte a elegir que ponerte para la fiesta de beneficencia.─ silencio por parte de ambas amigas, al final la castaña se rindió y decidió hacerle caso a la rubia, dando por terminada su conversación.

─ ¿Todo eso sólo para tratarse de una emergencia de moda?─ preguntó Red, no haciendo otra cosa en esta escena que ser el amigo preguntón secundario.

─Ya conoces a Blue, siempre le preocupa verse bien.─ le recordó Yellow con una sonrisa amable, por un par de segundos la rubia no pudo evitar quedarse mirando los orbes rojos de su amigo, aquellos ojos rojos que tanto le gustaban. Pero la magia se acabó tan pronto como Green tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia la salida.

─Oye, ¿A dónde vas?─ el castaño no se detuvo ante el llamado de su amigo, sino que como haría en cualquier otra situación, siguió su camino sin importarle los gritos y reclamos por parte del azabache.

─ ¿Crees que vaya a ver a Blue?─ eso era lo que el corazón de Red quería creer, pero tratándose de Green, era más probable que simplemente se hubiera cansado de estar hablando sobre ese tema y haya decidido irse de allí, básicamente se había ido porque se le daba la regalada gana, en palabras más cortas.

─No lo sé, espero que sí.

─ ¿Qué harás ahora?

─Jeje tampoco sé.─ respondió sinceramente mientras ponía su mano detrás de su nuca, lo pensó por un segundo y al final tomó una decisión.─ ¿Ya tomaste tu descanso?

─ ¿Eh? Ah, no, aún no.

─Entonces trae dos cafés y dos muffins de arándano, yo invito.─ el rubor en las mejillas de Yellow aumento un 100% al escuchar aquella invitación por parte de su amigo, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y las manos sudándole por los nervios, volvió a la cocina para traer su orden.

.

Blue siempre intentaba mantener su habitación en orden, o cualquier parte de su casa en general, es decir, no era del tipo maniática por el aseo, pero le gustaba ser ordenada, así no tendría que estar limpiando a cada rato, pero al darse cuenta de que no sabía que ponerse para la fiesta de beneficencia, sacó toda su ropa del armario, desorganizando toda su habitación. Ante esta situación quiso recurrir a Crystal -aunque no le agradará el gusto de la chica de coletas- pero esta se encontraba ocupada en una especie de cita con Gold -o algo así le había entendido cuando la llamó.- por lo tanto le marcó a Yellow –quien tenía peor gusto que la anterior.- pero ella igual se encontraba ocupada con su trabajo. No le tocó de otra más que llamar a Silver, su querido Silver.

─ ¿Pero cuánto tiempo le toma caminar desde su casa hasta aquí?─ se preguntó la hermosa castaña mientras se inclinaba en el marco de la ventana para ver si podría localizar alguna señal del pelirrojo de ojos plateados.

─El tiempo que tu mamá me retrase en la cocina.─ contestó este mientras entraba a la habitación con un plato lleno de galletas recién horneadas, cuando pudo evadir toda la ropa que estaba esparcida por el lugar, tomó asiento en un sillón con forma de Jigglypuff y colocó el plato sobre la mesita de noche. Blue sonrío y cogió una galleta.

─Me has ahorrado la bajada por esta delicia, gracias Silver jojo.─ dijo ella mientras acariciaba el cabello rojizo de su pequeño hermano.

─De acuerdo, ahora dime, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

─Necesito que me ayudes a elegir que ponerme para la fiesta.─ hizo un puchero ante la mirada aburrida de Silver, luego tomó dos prendas que parecían ser las únicas que seguían intactas en su armario. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, el timbre de la casa sonó, ninguno de los dos se molestó en ir, pues con la voz de la madre de Blue avisándoles que ella abriría, fue suficiente para no bajar a atender la puerta.

─ ¿Sí?─ preguntó en un tono amable la mujer mientras abría la puerta, un Charizard con un cartel de "Buscó ayuda para niños huérfanos" y una gota de sudor al estilo anime descendiendo de su frente estaba parado en la entrada de su hogar.

Aprovechando la distracción, Green cruzó la cerca para entrar por el jardín trasero a la casa de Blue, como ya conocía la casa de la castaña a la perfección, no le tomó mucho tiempo ingresar por la puerta trasera, cruzar por la cocina, comedor y sala y subir las escaleras. Las risas de Blue le hicieron reaccionar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso iba a decirle a su ex novia lo que sabía del idiota de Lance? Se detuvo detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Blue, pensó en dar la vuelta y acabar con la tortura a la que había expuesto a su Pokémon, pero el inicio de una conversación entre el pelirrojo y la castaña le hizo quedarse.

─Necesito que me ayudes a elegir.

─Quiero irme, hermana, la moda no está entre mis gustos.─ escuchó Green al pelirrojo quejarse, el castaño no pudo reprimir una risa burlona, si Silver tuviera conocimiento de las miles de horas que él tuvo que pasar por eso cuando salía con Blue, seguramente no seguiría quejándose.

─Vamos, Silver, sé que no quieres dejarme sola en esto.─ alegó Blue con arrogancia.

─Ruidosa, como siempre.─ susurro Green.

─Mira, no sé si elegir entre el vestido de verano aguamarina o blusa azul rey con short blanco.─ le explico Blue, quien se quedó observando las dos prendas y meditando sobre cual le quedaría mejor, pasaron un par de segundos en los cuales no escuchó algún comentario de aliento o de protesta por parte de su pequeño hermano, por lo cual volteó a mirarlo, notando que al parecer se había quedado dormido.

─ ¡SILVER!─ aquel grito logró despertar al pelirrojo de un solo golpe, incluso el castaño que estaba detrás de la puerta se asustó por el ruido.

─Blue, te tengo un trato, vamos a jugar una pequeña dinámica, voy a vendar tus ojos y diré palabras al azar, de las cuales tú tendrás que decir la primera palabra que se venga a tu mente, sin pensarlo.─ dijo, tomando una bufanda azul cielo y amarrándola alrededor de los ojos de su querida hermana, asegurándose de que no pudiera ver nada.

─Vale, pero… ¿Esto en qué va a ayudarme?

─Despejará tu mente y te dejará pensar con claridad para tomar la decisión correcta.─ le aclaró el pelirrojo mientras sacaba una grabadora de su maleta.

─ ¿Y por qué con los ojos vendados?

─Porque sí.─ respondió con sorna, recostándose en el sillón de Jigglypuff y tapando sus ojos con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha le daba iniciar a la grabación.

─De acuerdo, no preguntare.─ habló la castaña mientras acomodaba su cabello.

─Muy bien, comencemos.─ la voz proveniente de la grabadora empezó a decir palabras, dando un espacio corto y preciso para dejar que Blue respondiera, esta táctica era la que Silver siempre usaba con Gold cuando no lo dejaba ver en paz su anime favorito. Pasado un minuto, afuera de la habitación, Green notaba algo extraño en el tono de voz del pelirrojo, así que sin más meditación, abrió la puerta de la habitación con sumo cuidado de no ser escuchado, vaya sorpresa con la que se encontró al ver a Silver durmiendo y a Blue siguiéndole el juego a una grabadora.

─Buen plan, Silver.─ y es que debía de admitirlo, era una buena estrategia, avanzó por la habitación, tratando de no pisar ninguna prenda e ignorando completamente que incluso habían sujetadores de Blue en el suelo. Observó a la castaña por un momento, detallando cada parte de su ser, su sedoso cabello, su labios color rosa, su cintura y abdomen, hasta darle una pequeño vistazo a sus piernas.

Luego se alejó un minuto para pensar que iba a hacer, aunque una parte de él quería decirle a Blue la conversación que escuchó de Lance y Bruno, su sentido común lo traía devuelta a la realidad y le decía que lo mejor era que ella se enterará por sí misma. Mientras ella aún no se daba cuenta del engaño del menor, Green se fijó en los dos atuendos que tenía Blue para la fiesta, en opinión del castaño el vestido era muy revelador y no le gustaba el color, por otro lado el short y la blusa lucían para una ocasión casual y descomplicada.

Quizás no haría ningún daño si deja su humilde opinión en un papel…

Cuando terminó de escribir su opinión, colocó el papel sobre la cama junto a los dos atuendos, estaba dispuesto a irse antes de que la astucia de Blue cobrará sentido y se diera cuenta de que la estaba engañando su querido hermano. Pero unas cuantas palabras lo hicieron quedar estático.

─Amor.─ dijo la reproducción de la grabadora, logrando que el castaño clavará sus ansiosos orbes verdes en la castaña.

─Eh… Green, pero no se lo digas.─ habló Blue con un pequeño rubor instalándose en sus mejillas y alzando sus manos, el castaño frunció el ceño ante aquella confesión inesperada.

Seguramente debió de haberse ido en el instante en que había dejado el papel sobre la cama, porque ahora con lo que había escuchado y los sentimientos taladrando su duro corazón -a eso agregarle que tenía a su ex novia con la imposibilidad de verle allí.- no pudo contenerse por mucho más tiempo, sin perder ni un segundo más, termino de romper la distancia que existía entre ellos y con toda la determinación que le caracterizaba, tomó el rostro de la castaña y acerco los labios de ella a los suyos, sellando aquel instante con un casto beso.

Un beso que expresaba toda la desesperación que estaba sintiendo el castaño por revivir un momento como este con la única chica que era capaz de volverle loco y aun así no odiarle –al menos no completamente.- A pesar de no saber quién rayos la estaba besando, Blue no tardo en corresponder aquel beso, que si bien había empezado siendo lento y suave, ahora mismo se había vuelto demasiado apasionado, ella podía sentir que ya había tenido el placer de degustar el exquisito sabor que esos labios le brindaban en aquel momento, esos labios ya habían sido suyos, y aquel aroma que estaba ingresando por sus fosas nasales lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Green. Estaba totalmente segura de que era él, SU Green la estaba besando, su serio y calculador Green, no podía tratarse de nadie más.

Cuando sintieron que la falta de aire iba a matarlos, se separaron lentamente, con sus respiraciones jadeantes y el calor apoderándose de sus cuerpos, antes de que la castaña pudiera quitarse la bufanda y confirmar sus sospechas, el castaño fue más rápido y salió de la habitación tan pronto como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

─ ¿Green?─ preguntó Blue quitándose la bufanda y restregando sus ojos para poder ver mejor, pero se encontró con su habitación en las mismas condiciones que las de antes, con Silver durmiendo y una grabadora dándole ordenes, la cara de ella se transformó en la de una psicópata al darse cuenta del truco del pelirrojo.─ Me pagarás esta la próxima vez, Silver. Oh…

La nota que el castaño había colocado sobre su cama fue tomada por ella y leída en seguida. Una atolondrada sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver el contenido del papel al mismo tiempo que identificaba la hermosa caligrafía del castaño.

.

El resto de la semana, Blue no se atrevió a decirle algo al respecto a su compañero, ni Green se esforzó en comentar alguna indirecta relacionada a los hechos ocurridos en aquella tarde, mantuvieron las distancias, causando que sus amigos les preguntarán el porqué de su extraño comportamiento, pero ambos sacaban excusas bastante buenas como para discutirles. A excepción de esto, todo ocurría como debía de ser, Gold con Yellow recolectando las firmas para la fiesta de beneficencia, Silver y Crystal pasando la mayoría del tiempo juntos organizando todos los detalles, Green siendo el típico gruñón con sus compañeros del concejo estudiantil y Red estando allí para animar a los del concejo.

Llegado el día, la playa de Ciudad Carmín estaba totalmente decorada y arreglada para la fiesta, podría calcularse que todos los estudiantes del instituto estaban allí e incluso que habían algunos universitarios en el evento. El trío de Johto se encontraba cerca de la orilla, conversando sobre tema triviales y riendo de alguna que otra tontería que salía de la boca del azabache de ojos dorados, Yellow les comentaba a varios estudiantes y universitarios acerca de todo lo que el club de Oceanografía haría con el dinero recolectado, sentado al pie de la rubia se hallaba el líder del cuarteto de Kanto, observando con mucha atención a su querida amiga, estaba tan concentrado en la charla que Yellow estaba dando sobre los Lapras en vía de extinción que no notó la presencia de su mejor amigo hasta que este lo jaló de la oreja.

─Oye, se más suave, Green, por poco y me arrancas la oreja.─ chilló el azabache, frotando con cuidado en el sitio afectado, el castaño le ignoró sus quejas.

─ ¿Dónde está Blue?─ preguntó con su seriedad de siempre, Red paró de sobar su oreja y miró a su amigo con cierta curiosidad.

─ ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

─Necesitamos hablar.

─ ¿Así que al fin van a resolver su extraño asunto, eh?─ cuestionó Red, dándole un codazo amistoso a su fiel y mejor rival, Green no dijo nada, sino que lo miro escéptico por una respuesta.─ Sí es así, entonces te llevaré con ella.

Blue estaba escondida en el puerto de Ciudad Carmín, que prácticamente estaba al lado de donde estaban sus amigos en la fiesta, cuando Red lo llevó hasta allí y señalo a la delgada figura recostada en el barandal de la caseta del puerto, sintió un deje de extraña confusión, conocía a Blue lo suficiente como para saber que ella no era del tipo de personas que evitaban el estar presentes en una gran fiesta, y mucho menos si había sido ella la organizadora, por lo tanto había hecho bien en preguntarle a Red el paradero de la castaña, o sino nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la mente que ella no estaba en la fiesta.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?─ pregunto él mientras recostaba sus brazos en el barandal, más o menos en la misma posición que ella. Blue se sobresaltó ante la aparición del castaño, parpadeo con sorpresa mientras trataba de procesar la pregunta.

─Eso debería decirte yo, o más bien, ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

─Cierto Pikachu me aportó algo de información.─ atinó a decir Green mientras rodaba los ojos al escuchar la risa ruidosa y burlona de su amiga, Blue asintió con su energía renovada, alabándose a sí misma por su brillante idea de ir a "avisarle" a su mejor amigo que si la necesitaban con urgencia ella estaría aquí. Eres un genio, Blue, una fabulosa y hermosa genio.

─No creí que vendrías.

─ ¿Por qué no? Soy un hombre de palabra.

─Ambos sabemos que sólo lo dijiste porque Red te obligó a responderme.─ contesto la castaña con obviedad, suspirando con melancolía, cierta parte de ella tenía la esperanza de que él dijera algo relacionado con lo sucedido en su casa, pero parecía que no iba a ser así…

─Luces muy bien.─ comento, sorprendiendo a la castaña, quien volteó rápidamente para ver si el castaño la estaba mirando, y efectivamente, la estaba mirando, su corazón latió emocionado.

─ ¿En verdad te gusta? Seguí la recomendación de alguien muy especial.─ alago ella, en tanto se iba a cercando de poco a poco a su acompañante, él no tardo en ver las claras intenciones de ella, y estaba muy claro que no iba a detenerla.

─ ¿Ah, sí?─ le miró de forma coqueta, girándose lentamente para quedar frente a frente con la castaña.

─Ajá, me dejó una nota, aconsejándome con que me vería mejor, sabes… su caligrafía me recuerda a la tuya, Green.─ hablo ahora con un toque de ironía muy evidente en su tono de voz, el castaño frunció el ceño, ¿le estaba acusando de ser el autor de aquella nota o simplemente lo estaba sospechando?─ Green, si admites ahora que fuiste tú quien dejo la nota y me beso, te juro que no me enojare en lo absoluto por invasión a la privacidad.

─ ¿Si digo que fui yo, qué harás al respecto?

─Besarte, y besarte, y besarte más… ¿Ya mencione algo sobre besarte?─ vociferó muy ruidosamente, él la había besado por impulso, sin meditarlo demasiado, porque de haberlo pensado dos veces y recordado que Blue tenía novio, no lo habría hecho, pero al parecer ella estaba tomando eso como un juego, como un vil capricho y antojo suyo.

─ ¿Si me besas, no le estarías siendo infiel a tu?...─ pero ella no le dejo completar su pregunta.

─Terminé con él.─ soltó ella, antes de que el castaño comenzara a darle un sermón de los gordos. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, él procesando aquella confesión y ella esperando el tipo de reacción que el muchacho tendría.

─ ¿Cuándo terminaron?

─El mismo día en que entraste sin permiso a mi casa y a besarme.─ el castaño bufó ante la referencia dada por la castaña, pero ella no le dejo hacer algún comentario a la defensiva.─ Luego del beso, y de darme cuenta que por más que pasara el tiempo yo no podría olvidar lo nuestro, llamé a Lance y terminé con él, no parecía ni molesto, ni enfadado, ni siquiera triste por lo que asumí que a él le daba completamente igual lo nuestro, confirmando que nunca le importe realmente.

─Sobre eso, yo…

─Ya sé, escuchaste su conversación con Bruno acerca de querer terminar conmigo pero que no sería fácil reemplazarme.

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso?─ cuestionó con intriga.

─Después de que Lance se fuera, camine hasta la casa de Red y le dije si podría quedarme allí a dormir y a conversar, no le vio ningún problema así que acepto, luego de un rato, en el que le conté que había decidido dejar mi relación con Lance, él me contó sobre lo ocurrido en la biblioteca.─ explico Blue con naturalidad.

─Entiendo.─ dijo él, sin saber cómo continuar con su conversación.

─ ¿Puedo confesarte algo?─ agradeció mentalmente que a Blue nadie pudiera callarla.

─Supongo.

─Nunca llegue a besar a Lance.─ Green no entendía porque ella le estaba confesando aquello, aunque en el fondo, saber eso así que el castaño sintiera un gran alivio en su foro interior. Eso significaba que los besos de ella sólo le han pertenecido a él y a nadie más, y viceversa, porque el castaño no había llegado a interesarse por ninguna otra persona después de ella.

─Me agrada saberlo.

─ ¿Y eso por qué? Oh, así que aún sigues enamorado de mí, que curioso jojojo.

─Por supuesto, aunque tampoco te quedas atrás, señorita que la primera cosa, que se le viene a la mente de la palabra "Amor", es mi nombre.─ acuso arrogantemente Green, ella no tardó en sonrojarse ante la acusación, ante esto el castaño no pudo evitar reír por el efecto que sus palabras tuvieron en su ruidosa amiga, Blue mordió su labio inferior ante la perfecta vista que tenía del castaño en aquel momento.

─Green.

─ ¿Sí, Blue?

─ ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

─Bueno, yo te gusto y tú me gustas, estoy solo y tú también, así que, ¿Qué tan buena te parece la idea de darle otra oportunidad a una relación compuesta por un serio e intelectual presidente estudiantil y una ruidosa pero muy inteligente líder del club de Oceanografía?─ Blue sonrío ante la pregunta -bastante bien formulada-, y sin pensarlo demasiado, colocó sus manos detrás del cuello del castaño y lo acercó hasta ella, besando con dulzura a su "ahora devuelta" novio.

─Me parece perfecta.

.

 **Supongo que sí han llegado hasta aquí, merece la pena que dejen algún review con su más sincera opinión acerca de este Oneshot, ¿les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? Saber su opinión le da a esta loca amante de Pokémon la inspiración de quizás en un futuro subir más de estos. Gracias y, Sayonara.**


End file.
